bountybayonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Guide
Making the Maps Note:'' when attempting to make a level 2, 3, 4 map you have a very high chance of getting a lower outcome. For example: when attempting 100 level 4 maps you should roughly get: 10-20 level 4s, 15-25 level 3s 20-25 level 2s and all the rest - level 1s (this formula is not accurate as 99% of Map Making is about pure luck. Edit: Map making post New Era Conquest Patch has greatly decreased in Success for high level maps and then return of high level treasures. In Barcelona City speak to: Treasure Hunter NPC which makes your maps Adventurer Karkou NPC who separates made maps back into Map Pieces Antique Collector exchange most level 4 treasures into Exact Apparatus. Apparatus are are necessary to produce level 12 Ships Special person appointed by the Appraisal Organization, This NPC provides various proofs for your treasures. The better the treasure the more proof points you will receive Map Pieces and Expense: Slate Metal Board Parchment Old Scroll Map Pieces on the Open Sea (For Guide scroll down to the bottom of this thread) Use 6 Identical pieces + $54,000 silver = Level 1 Map Use 12 Identical pieces + $216,000 silver = A chance of Level 2 Map Use 24 Identical pieces + $864,000 silver = A chance of Level 3 Map Use 50 Identical pieces + $3,750,000 silver = A chance of Level 4 Map 'Finding the Treasure: Level 1 maps indicate treasure location by Default. Level 2, 3 and 4 maps must be Authenticated at the Map Authenticator. once authenticated the map will permanently display the treasure location. Go to the city, port or suburb where the authenticated treasure map indicates and press the treasure search button "Left-click to search for treasures" You can find it in the Command Interface (Ctrl + A) > On Land. Once clicked it should say "Right Location, Try Again" all you do then is compare your treasure map to the mini map or big map. When you are close to the treasure, it will tell you "Something is strange in the / east / north / south" Take small steps. You should find this treasure fairly quickly. If it tells you: "There seams to be nothing here" then you got the wrong port, city or suburb. '''Notes: The treasure finding button uses 20 SP per click You can always get a lower level treasure from any higher level map. Some level 2, 3 and 4 treasures will spawn Bosses, all you need to do is kill the boss and his drop will be the treasure. Treasures buried in cities and ports are not guarded by monsters. Map Authenticator NPCs: Palma (Athens Tavern) Adatol (Seville Tavern) Phillhouse (Oslo City) Catelin (Cape Town Tavern) Butcher Li (Beijing Restaurant) Bosses Spawned by Maps: Many Mice - Magical Flute Pharaoh - Pharaoh's Mace The Grave Keeper - Half-moon Falchion Gladiator - Gaul Armor Witch - Crystal Ball Jin - Lamp of Aladdin King Arthur's Knight - Excalibur Skeletons - Medal of Lion heart Soul Guardian - Crown of Thorns Lord of The Pharaoh's - Devils Flask Ancient Greek Warrior - Longinus Spear Tips: Look very very closely at every little detail on the treasure-map, then press Ctrl+M and check for those details. Try different zoom levels to match anything, and keep trying. If you fail to find any noticeable details, start in a corner, and work in 10 step increments. Press the "Treasure Search Key" each ten steps, moving in a grid pattern Treasures to Authenticate: ("*" stands for Reputation) Level 1 Writing Model by ZhangXu: 748* - $14,950 Pearl Crown: 748* - $14,950 GuangLingSan (Music Score of Chinese Opera): 1,080* - $21,600 Inscription on Tortoise Shell 1,080* - $21,600 Bone Flute: 1,413* - $28,250 Dream Pool Essays (Meng Xi Bi Tan): 1,413* - $28,250 Incense Burner of Xuande Emperor: 1,745* - $34,900 Pocket Watch: 1,745* - $4,900 Emperor of Qin: 2,078* - $41,550 Dark Glass Bowl: 2,078* - $41,550 Golden Crown of Burma: 3,325* - $66,500 Ten Commandments of Moses: 3,320* - $66,400 Korean Celadon Porcelain Incense Burner: 4,073* - $81,450 Tang Dynasty Tricoloured Pottery: 4,073* - $81,450 Changxin Imperial Palace Lamp: 4,400* - $88,000 Green Jade China: 4,405* - $88,100 Drawing of Travelers Arid Streams and Mountains: 4,405* - $88,100 Giant Pearl made of Jadeite: 4,738* - $94,750 The Tales of Genji: 4,738* - $94,750 Chared End Chinese Zither: 5,070* - $101,400 Ancient Chinese Compass: 5,070* - $10,1400 Dancer's Shiva / Siva: 5,403* - $108,050 Classical Scenario of Weiqi: 5,403* - $108,050 Records of the Grand Historian of China: 8,325* - $166,500 Homer's Epics: 17,360* - $347,200 Bible (Old Testament): 4,400* - $88,000 Level 2 Iron Maiden: 1,040* - $620,800 Waist-Drum for Chesa: 2,240* - $44,800 Statue of Bodhisattva : 4,400* - $88,000 1001 Arabian Nights: 5,480* - $109,600 Silver Candlestick: 5,480* - $10,9600 Journey into the West: 6,560* - $131,200 Last Supper: 6,560* - $131,200 Nature's Design: 10,800* - $216,000 Mahabharata: 13,040* - $260,800 Mona Lisa: 14,120* - $282,400 Romance of Three Kingdoms: 14,120* - $282,400 Leonardo Da Vinci's Anatomical Studies: 14,200* - $282,400 Preface for Lanting: 15,200* - $304,000 Da Vinci notebook: 15,200* - $304,000 Korea Great Treasury Scriptures: 15,200* - $304000 Stone Inscription of Cuneiform Writing: 16,280* - $325,600 Iron Virgin: 31,040* - $620,800 The Conquest of Gaul: 10,460* - $209,200 Silk Shawl: 23,420* - $468,400 Level 3 Expedition of Alexander The Great: 6,140* - $122,800 Jadeite Treasure Chest: 14,780* - $295,600 Gem Hairpin: 50,000* - $1,200,000 Gem Ring: 62,300* - $1,246,000 Hippocrates's notebook: 66,620* - $1,332,400 Phoenix Feather Fan: 70,000* - $1,400,000 Hannibal War Diary: 75,260* - $1,505,200 The Code of Hammurabi: 75,000* - $1,500,000 Sun Tsu's Art of war: 110,940* - $2,218,800 Skull of Mammoth: 14,780* - $295,600 Viking Harp: 66,620* - $1,332,400 Silver Brooch: 19,100* - $382,000 Sphinx: 6,140* - $122,800 Tome of Hannibal: 75,260* - $1,505,200 Level 4 Mithril Shield: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Pirates' Logbook: 10,240* - $5,000,000] --- Exact Apparatus Cursed Gold: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Box and Needle: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Sapphire Ring: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Sailor Falchion: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus The Voyage Century: 20,480* - $7,123,456 --- Exact Apparatus Theodolite: 10,240*- $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Gold Plastron: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Sextant: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Latitude Measurment Laths: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Diamond Eardrop: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Tibetan Bracelet of Baptized Jade: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Ancient Cross: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Ivory Mine: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Harquebus: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Quadrant: 10,240* - $5,000,000 --- Exact Apparatus Used to Refine 110 Gear to 120 Gear Emerald Necklace --- Exact Apparatus Sunstone --- Exact Apparatus Amour in Maximilian Style --- Exact Apparatus Lucky Cat --- Exact Apparatus The Globe --- Exact Apparatus Huge Bigfoot Print --- Exact Apparatus Crystal Skull --- Exact Apparatus Beryl Paper-weight --- Exact Apparatus Amur Grape --- Exact Apparatus Balance of Law --- Exact Apparatus Glave --- Exact Apparatus Aztec Gold Coin --- Exact Apparatus Crystal Shoes --- Exact Apparatus Devil's Flask --- Exact Apparatus Mask of Prince Lanting --- Exact Apparatus Gilt-Edged Magnifier --- Exact Apparatus Medal of Lion heart --- Exact Apparatus Crown of Thorns --- Exact Apparatus HourGlass of Conscience --- Exact Apparatus Gold Pipe --- Exact Apparatus Black Carved Stone --- Exact Apparatus Tricadna --- Exact Apparatus Treasure Weapons & Equipment Level 1 Treasure: Golden compass: 91 maneuverability to equip; Madagascar cave Male Pilot Suits Female Pilot Suits Male Guardian Suit Female Guardian Suit Level 2 Treasure: Male Challenger Suit Female Challenger Suit Male Patroller Suit Female Patroller Suit Sword of Damocles: Goree Dungeon Female Chain Armor: Mausoleum, Shogun's Residence Female Chain Helmet: Mausoleum, Shogun's Residence Male Chain Armor: Mausoleum, Shogun's Residence Male Chain Helmet: Mausoleum, Shogun's Residence Female Law Executer Cap Male Law Executer Cap Astrology Crystal Ball: Labyrinth Lamp of Aladdin: Pyramid Pharaoh's Mace: Pyramid Halfmoon Scimitar: Pyramid Original Type of Musket Male & Female Officer Suits Female Officer Hat Male Officer Hat Level 3 Treasures: Indian Glass Sword: Taj Mahal Pure Gold Mask: Congo Jungle (used for refining) Magical Flute: Hamburg Suburb (used for refining) Murasama the Demon Sword: Shogun's Residence Hammer of Thunder: Goree Dungeon Original Type of Harquebus Female Executer Cap --- Exact Apparatus Male Executer Cap --- Exact Apparatus Male Executer Suits Female Executer Suits Female Gaul Armor Female Gaul Helmet Male Gaul Armor Male Gaul Helmet Male Energument Suits Female Energument Suits Original Type of Flintlock --- Exact Apparatus Original Type of Revolver --- Exact Apparatus Level 4 Treasure: Longinus Spear: Madagascar --- Exact Apparatus Axe of Minotaur --- Exact Apparatus Moxie Sword --- Exact Apparatus Dragon God Block Moon Falchion --- Exact Apparatus Gigantic Sword --- Exact Apparatus Detonator Gun --- Exact Apparatus Heavens Halberd --- Exact Apparatus Mulan Chain Robe: (Female) --- Exact Apparatus Mulan Helmet: (Female) --- Exact Apparatus Timur Chain: (male) --- Exact Apparatus Timur Helmet: (male) --- Exact Apparatus Riding Spear --- Exact Apparatus Ancient Fire Gun --- Exact Apparatus Divine Sword of Ares --- Exact Apparatus Divine Falchion of Mars --- Exact Apparatus Divine Halberd of Poseidon --- Exact Apparatus Lost Fire Gun --- Exact Apparatus Degula Garment (unisex) --- Exact Apparatus Degula Cap (unisex) --- Exact Apparatus Excalibur: London --- Exact Apparatus Dragon Edge --- Exact Apparatus Ganjian Sword --- Exact Apparatus Golden Rod of Monkey King --- Exact Apparatus Mutiple-tempered Falchion --- Exact Apparatus Dragon-scale Falchion --- Exact Apparatus The Blues --- Exact Apparatus Mayan Stone --- Exact Apparatus Molded II Legacy --- Exact Apparatus Cursed Legacy of Pirate --- Exact Apparatus Anta Blade --- Exact Apparatus Parthenon Marble Stone --- Exact Apparatus Open Sea Treasure Guide Expense Use 6 map pieces + $108,000 silver: Level 1 Map Use 12 map pieces + $432,000 silver: A chance of Level 2 Map Use 24 map pieces + $1,728,000 silver: A chance of Level 3 Map Use 50 map pieces + $7,500,000 silver: A chance of Level 4 Map Success Odds 6 pieces 100% level 1 12 pieces 60% level 1, level 2: 40% 24 pieces 40% level 1, level 2: 30%, level 3: 30% 50 pieces 40% level 2, level 3: 35%, level 4: 25% 8 Types of Precious Deposits Level 1: Bartholomew Roberts' Precious Deposits: a chance to generate drawings Level 2: John Hawkins' Precious Deposits: a chance to generate fight consumable Level 2: William Dampier's Precious Deposits: a chance to generate refine items Level 2: Francis Drake's Precious Deposits: a chance to generate Jewelry for sea battles and Change Charm Level 3: Babarosa II's Precious Deposits: a chance to generate weapons from the dragon series Level 3: William Kidd's Precious Deposits: a chance to generate clothes and hats from the dragon series Level 4: Edward Teach's Precious Deposits: a chance to generate permanent change charm Level 4: Emanuel Wynne's Precious Deposits: chance to generate Black Skeleton